The Story Tree
by Evilsingingllama
Summary: Cooro, Nana, Husky, Senri and my OC tell storys under a tree. Most stories go with their anima/character. E.g. Nana tells a princess story because she wants to marry a rich person and so on... T for Clora's Story, all the rest are okay...
1. Clora's Story

Cocopops: I had writers block when I was writing Fallen Phoenix so I took my mind off it for a while!

Clora: So you wrote this story instead?

Cocopops: Yup! Ain't I clever!!

* * *

**The Story Tree**

**Clora's Story.**

"Hmm, I'm bored" Clora muttered, lazily hanging from a branch from an old oak.

"Same."

"Yeah..."

"Yup."

"..."

Clora climbed down the tree and leaned on the trunk.

"Hey, when I was a kid I heard a story..."

* * *

_I wish to be a Centaur_

Once upon a time, there was a boy... We'll call him... Myrrha!

"Hey!" argued Husky "You can't use my name!"

"Sure I can" Clora said "Are you using it right now? I guess not..."

Anyways there was a boy called Myrrha.

One day he asked his father if he could go to town for a few days. His father said he could, but the town was far away and the woods were dangerous. He warned his son not to stray from the path.

And with that Myrrha set off to town, the road was long and the people on it were few. Myrrha had been walking for days and he had still not reached the town. He soon grew hungry.

He looked at the woods. They were mysterious and dark, infested with wolves, hunters and other bad stuff like that but he could see an apple tree, full of sweet, juicy, ripe and red apples!

"Umm... Cooro you can stop drooling on me..."

"Sorry, Nana..."

The tree wasn't very far from the path, only a foot or two, so Myrrha stepped off the path and climbed up the apple tree because the largest apples were at the top. Myrrha ate around five apples dropping each core on the ground just as he dropped the fifth one he saw a deer.

This deer wasn't like normal deers though, it had a human head instead of a deer head. The human head was off a girl around thirteen.

"Help me!" Screamed the girl, when she saw Myrrha, but it was too late.

An arrow shot into her deer neck and she fell to the ground with a crash!

Myrrha saw a huntsman walk over and slash off the deer/girls head.

Then the huntsman looked up the tree and said "Get down the tree before I shoot you down."

Myrrha climbed down the tree slowly and approached the huntsman. The huntsman tied up the boy and swung him on his horse, next to the dead deer-girl. They rode for around an hour before they came across a house.

Outside the house were lots of caged animals. Pigeons, foxes, deer, horses, boar, even wolves. All with fear in their eyes.

The huntsman picked up Myrrha and the head on the dead deer-girl and took them inside. Inside the house was very different. It was filled with mounted heads on walls, animals from the forest-- and children.

"I hunted so many animals that it became easy. Too easy," said the huntsman, a horrid look of pride beneath his masked face. "I taught myself how to combine people with animals! I gave this pretty girl the body of a deer, but she was sly, I should of given her a fox body... Either way she would of gotten hunted down."

The huntsman gently stroked the dead girls face before mounting it on the wall.

"I think you should have the body of a fox. You look sly and clever." The huntsman removed his mask to show he was a hunts_woman_. She walked out the house and came back with the caged fox.

"Meet your new body, child!"

She placed Myrrha on a tabled and chained him down. Myrrha gave a pitiful look to the fox, who seemed to know what was happening.

The huntswoman reached out for a saw, but Myrrha then had an idea.

"Wait, wait! Why don't you give me the body of a horse!" screamed Myrrha.

"A horse? Why a horse?" Questioned the huntswoman.

"It would make me a centaur, the perfect hunter! Even the most noble of steeds could get scared or can fall, but if you're a centaur, you can run without worrying about the horse!"

The huntswoman paused. She left the house and Myrrha could hear hooves cantering away. What seemed like hours later she returned.

"I want you to make me into a centaur creature!" she yelled, unchaining Myrrha "Make me the perfect huntsman!"

Myrrha rubbed his sore wrists "But I don't know how!"

The huntswoman then explained the process of cutting off her body and her horses body then sewing then together.

"Here take this, it will lead you back to the path!" The huntswoman gave Myrrha a map. "Make me into a centaur and I'll let you go!"

Myrrha nodded. He cut off the horses head, wincing slightly.

"Quickly!" screamed the huntswoman "Quickly, cut off my legs!"

Myrrha reached for the saw and chopped off the huntswomans legs, as soon as he done that, he grabbed the map and ran!

"Get back here you little bastard!" The huntswoman had dragged herself off the table, grabbed a knife and was dragged herself out the door. Myrrha stood in horror and the legless woman came closer, wielding the glinting knife.

All of a sudden, creatures started attacking the woman! The wolves, foxes, bears, boars, horses and deer had somehow escaped from their cages and were getting revenge for all their friends deaths!

Myrrha ran off, following the map back to the path. He was safe again, even though he could still hear her screams. He made it safely back to town and lived happily ever after!

* * *

"The end!" grinned Clora.

"That was the scariest story I've ever heard!" shivered Cooro, hugging Husky for protection.

"Hey... Get off!" murmured Husky.

"Okay, who wants to tell another story?" asked Nana...


	2. Cooro's Story

**Warning! I advise that you DON'T read this chapter. Thinking of a story that Cooro would tell was hard, so I decided it would be kind of... Weird.**

**The Story Tree**

**Cooro's Story**

"Me! Me!" squealed Cooro "I wanna tell a story!"

* * *

_Myrrha the Squirrel and the Nut_

Long, long ago, there was squirrel called Myrrha. He was really hungry so he climbed up a tree! He grabbed a nut, so huge and big and ate it all in one go! The nut was SO big in fact,Myrrha realized he could sing!

Luckily a boy called Cooro came and taught Myrrha how to fly and he lived happily ever after!

* * *

"Cooro, that's a stupid story!" Husky growled. He hit Cooro with the 'Cooro Punishment Stick'.

"It's the only story I could think of!" cried Cooro.

"You mean you made up the story right now?"

"Yup.... OUCH! Husky stop hitting me!!"

Clora sighed. "Next story?"


	3. Nana's Story

**The Story Tree**

**Nana's Story**

"I know a story!" said Nana eagerly, even raising her hand.

"Lemme guess, it has a princess in it?" Husky moaned.

"Why, yes Husky! I'm sure she's as pretty as you..."

* * *

_The Princess and the Fake_

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. So beautiful, the prince (Let's call him Myrrha! "HEY!") in the next city wanted to marry her!

So the princess set off to marry the prince! She took her servant with her, but on the way to the prince's city the servant ordered the princess to swap clothes so the servant was the princess and the princess was the servant! The princess was weak so she accepted this request.

When they had reached the prince's city, the servant looked like a princess so they took her in the castle, leaving the real princess to look after the sheep and sleep in the stables.

Luckily, the king saw through the fake princesses disguise. He approached the fake princess and said "If someone pretended to be a princess, how would you punish them?"

The fake princess was too stupid to see through the question and she said "I would trap them in a barrel lined with spikes and throw it in a lake!"

So the king ordered the fake-princess to be trapped in a barrel lined with spikes and to be thrown into a lake, where she died.

The real princess then got married to the prince and lived happily ever after!!

* * *

"Now that's what I call a story!" Cheered Cooro.

"Why do people keep using my name!?" complained Husky.

"Because you have a pretty name!" teased Clora "To match your pretty little face!"

Clora rolled on the floor laughing.

"You haven't told a story, Husky!" Grinned Cooro "Tell us a story!"

"No!" Husky protested "Senri hasn't told a story either!"


	4. Senri's Story

**Warning! There is simply no point in this chapter!**

**The Story Tree**

**Senri's Story**

"...Story?" asked Senri, no long staring at the air.

"Yeah! C'mon Senri you know awesome stories! Tell the wolf one!" said Clora excitedly.

* * *

_Wolf_

…..................................................

Wolf..............................................

…...............................Myrrha........

…..........Hungry.............................

…..............Attack.........................

…................................................

…....................................Tribe......

…....................Died......................

….Howled....................................

…....................Spirit....................

…............................................End.

* * *

The whole group looked at Senri in awe.

"I never knew a story could be nine words long." was Nana's response.

"Erm... He did tell me the story when he talked..." Clora blushed.

"Why was my name in the story anyway!?" said Husky.

"I think you were the she-wolf." answered Clora.

"Tell us a story Husky!" shrieked Nana and Cooro!


	5. Husky's Story

**The Story Tree**

**Husky's Story**

"Alright then I'll tell a story!" Exclaimed Husky, taking the group by surprise.

"Yaaay!" Cooro and Clora cheered.

"Is it about mermaids?" Nana asked Husky. Husky blushed slightly then nodded his head.

* * *

_The Mermaids Vengeance_

When Selina was a child her mother took her to bathe in a small pool near the arched rocks of Perran. While she was playing in the water her mother accidentally dropped her and she disappeared from sight. After a few moments she returned to the surface but she was changed – her face was brighter and more beautiful than it had ever been before.

As Selina grew she loved to play in the ocean, diving and riding the waves like a seal. She also liked to take long walks on the shore in the evening with her father. The local gossips said that she was a changeling. However, as the years passed, Selina never displayed any of the tell-tale characteristics of a fairy or mermaid so the mermaid story was eventually forgotten.

When Selina was eighteen, the nephew of the local Squire, named Walter, became infatuated with her. To make her acquaintance, he took long walks on the shore at the same time and place as Selina and her father. After a few weeks she, her father and Walter became friends. When her father was called away by the Squire for some work repairing an old farm house, she and Walter continued their long walks and their friendship deepened into something more. Walter, however, was what they called at the time a scoundrel. He lived for the pleasure of the moment, drinking and cavorting as he chose. After a few months he tired of Selina and left for the big city.

Selina pined for him and finally died of a broken heart. Years later, Walter returned to the village. He spent his nights drinking and dancing with his old friends in a cottage near the shore. Leaving the house one night to get some fresh air he wandered down to the water where me met an incredibly beautiful woman. With a shock he noticed that she looked a great deal like Selina. She sang to Walter a sad song of lost love and then disappeared. Walter searched for the woman every night after that.

After a couple of weeks, her heard singing and followed it to a cave at the water's edge. There he found the woman who beckoned him nearer. Walter came forward and embraced her and suddenly she kissed him.

"Kisses", she said, "are as true at sea as they are false on land. You men kiss the earth-born maidens to betray them. The kiss of a sea-child is the seal of constancy. You are mine till death."

"Death?!" Walter cried.

The mermaid held him tightly and continued to kiss him as the cave began to fill with water. When is was deep enough she took him out on the open ocean. There the other sea people tossed him back and forth until he died. This was the vengeance of the mermaid for the death of her adopted daughter.

* * *

"Who ever knew Husky told stories like _that_!" Clora poked Husky.

"...Selina?" Senri had a point, did Husky used to know a Selina?

"It's just the name that was used when I heard it!" Husky quickly gabbled.

"You should of used Myrrha." Cooro nodded "That's a nice name for a gi--- OUCH! Nana tell Husky to stop hitting meeee!" 

**~*~*And so the children lived happily ever after*~*~**

**~*~*The End*~*~**


End file.
